Programmable transistors are well known and form, for instance, the basic constituents of an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) or an erasable programmable logic device (EPLD). One of the ways to change the charge state of the charge storage region is by means of the so-called channel hot-carrier injection mechanism.